Things That Can't Be Helped
by Arachay
Summary: 'Tis the season of raging hormones for a boy in love. Lime-flavored SenRu. Need I say more?


"**Things That Can't Be Helped****" **(ACT 1: Akira Sendoh & His Pillow)  
A SenRu PWP fanfic by Cupid Arachay  
Reposted with revisions: 08-09-2012

**Series: **Slam Dunk**  
Characters/Pairing: **Akira Sendoh x Kaede Rukawa (SenRu)**  
Genre:** YAOI/BxB, PWP, Lime  
**Warnings:** Two hot bishies in a limey situation. Not yer cup o' tea? Then you'd be wise t'go off and read something else right about now. :)  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, they'd be happily married with 5 children, playing Basketball till old-age and having lots of sex every damn single day!

* * *

Sendoh closed his eyes and luxuriated in the relaxing evening shower, letting the hot water trickle down his parted lips, further down soothing tired aching muscles…

A hot shower after practice was always pleasurable. It was also nice for reminiscing...

He sighed deeply at the recollection of the day's events. Another day had passed. And another extremely rigorous one-on-one basketball practice had just ended. The intense game lingered in his mind. He couldn't help but smile.

"_Ahou… I don't like it when you smile for no reason…"_

That voice. It always sounded cuter than anyone else's, without even trying. Even in a thundering stadium of audiences, that voice never failed to stand out...

His smile grew wider, "Rukawa-kun..."

It seems that lately, the blue-eyed boy with unruly black hair was all that ever occupied his thoughts.

Everytime he had a one-on-one with his passionate rival, he couldn't help but get drawn more & more into those eyes, into his very soul. Truly, the popular player was a bewitching little fox. The incredibly good-looking ace player also somehow ended up becoming his new BFF. After a couple of one-on-ones, he asked the sullen boy if he wanted hang out and do something else for a change and to his shock, Rukawa just consented. And to everyone else's further shock, they just began to spend more and more time together, than with their own respective teams or anyone else, whether playing their one-on-ones, taking leisurely walks alongside a sleep-cycling Rukawa, fishing (while Rukawa slept some more), or doing nothing really in particular. It was so easy to be with Rukawa, suddenly it was the most natural thing in the world... and he couldn't ask for anything more…

_Usotski._

Sendoh Akira sighed. Lately being with or without Rukawa had been very stressful for him. Little by little he became aware of strange feelings within him. A dire fondness he was developing for the boy… Apart from the zeal for basketball that Rukawa had rekindled in him, something else was being awakened too. The more he tried to ignore the fact that he was attracted to his best friend, just made the feeling more resolute.

Sendoh closed his eyes. At once the image of Rukawa filled his mind. His breath-taking fair skin, his graceful masculine physique, the way he moved, the way his voice was as comfortable as silence… his soft & messy jet black hair... his sweet intoxicating scent (he didn't even know that ordinary everyday lemon-scented soap and honeysuckle shampoo could smell so good)... those fierce & innocent blue eyes...

_Oh my love… my darling…_

_I hunger..._

_for your touch…_

Sendoh was irked out of his reverie. Someone was playing his dad's cd of "Unchained Melody", he huffed mildly annoyed.

It was his _neesan_. "Oi Akira! _Hayaku_! I need to use the shower too y'know!"

_Ah yes, the perks of living with your older sister…_

He hung his head in resignation. "I better get out of here before I do something I might regret."

* * *

BING-BONG!

_Mnn…. What in the world is that strange sound?:_

Bing-bong! Bing-bong!

"Akira!" A voice in his mind shrieked. "Get the freakin' door! Can't you see I'm in the shower?"

_Ughhh... a sea witch…?_

Thump-Thump-Thump. BING-BONG!

_Someone's at the door!_ His mind screamed at him (still, in the sea witch's voice).

Sendoh sat bolt upright. He groaned. "_K'so_… fell asleep…"

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. BING-BONG!

"_Hai, hai_!" With heavy eyelids, he hauled himself to his feet and bounded down the stairs. In a few wobbly steps, he was at the front door. He flung it wide open.

"Sendoh." Came the familiar melodic monotone. "You're late. _Very late._"

_Rukawa!_ That was all it took for him to process and Sendoh was suddenly wide awake and alert.

Though Rukawa's face was as expressionless as always, his blue eyes ablaze, with dismay.

_He addressed me by my last name. That's not good. Not good at all._

Sendoh Akira swallowed the huge lump forming in his throat. "Kaede! Gomen! I—" finding no excuse came to mind, he just allowed his tense shoulders to slump and he sighed in defeat. "I fell asleep..."

But the Shohoku Ace didn't seem to be interested in his excuse, instead his eyes reverted to Sendoh's lower body. His blank expression changed to sarcasm. "I see you've been busy."

Uncomprehending at first, Sendoh followed Rukawa's gaze and he nearly squeaked in shock.

In his haste he hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep, _still naked_, with nothing more than a skimpy towel. Unfortunately, that very same skimpy towel was now gone, evidently it had slipped off of him, at some point between his bed and the front door.

Sendoh was too mortified, and too late however to do anything but feel his cheeks (and might as well, his entire nude body) burn from embarrassment.

He thought the younger boy's lips almost lifted at the corners in a suppressed smirk, but before he could be sure, Rukawa bent down, lifted his duffel bag, and turned to leave. "I'm going home."

"Kaede, no wait!" Sendoh panicked.

Without thinking he grabbed Rukawa by the arm and pulled him into a kiss.

Their first real kiss.

_Oh Kamisama, so good…_

He pulled away tentatively after the first press of lips, breathing heavily, testing the waters. But Rukawa was just as out of breath, and he decided, he liked that very much, kissing Rukawa breathless, and so he did it again, longer and more emphatically this time. Sucking and nipping at the boy's lip until he was granted access, and as his tongue slid in-between Rukawa's lips, he pressed the boy into his body harder, driving his tongue deeper, tasting that delicious mouth and feeling that perfect body against his own, a bit irked that Rukawa was still fully clothed...

He felt the boy squirm a little, but he couldn't stop. Just hearing and feeling Rukawa's sweet and subtle, innocent moans against his lips were driving him mad!

Without losing any momentum in the kiss at all, Sendoh pulls his best friend into the living room, relentlessly tearing off his shirt and every other piece of garment on him. Finally, as they collapse into the couch, half his weight atop the younger boy, he releases those lips, and stare at each other, both flushed and breathless.

And as much as Sendoh wanted to kiss Kaede forever, he couldn't help but be arrested by the view.

_Kaede. Panting. Naked. _

_And so goddamn beautiful..!_

Sendoh swallowed another lump rising in his throat, intense pressure pulsating wildly in his chest. And becoming increasingly aware of more pulsating pressure mounting wildly, somewhere, further down…

Rukawa seemed to know, or rather, _feel_ it, because those red, gorgeous -and now swollen- lips, curved up in amusement. Sendoh's breath caught in his throat as Rukawa reached out with both hands, grabbed him from behind and pulled down, roughly grinding his hips against the hardness.

_Kamisama...! _

It was a couple of seconds before Sendoh recovered from that, and he immediately retaliated with a rough kiss. First and long, on his lips, then he hungrily moved down to explore more of Rukawa, who squirmed and whimpered against him, doing no less that increasing the pressure in his groin. Sendoh kissed his cheeks and ears, first sweetly, then licking it in that sensitive dip just below his earlobe.

"Ahhh...!" The raven-haired boy gasped, involuntarily pushing, and then pulling at Sendoh, clearly none of the them were thinking straight anymore. Not that they wanted to...

When Sendoh licked and sucked down Rukawa's graceful neck, he heard his name uttered breathlessly, and he couldn't help but be stunned by that voice all over again, captivated by the innocence it held. He looked up and stared into those blue eyes, now gleaming with a seductive twinkle he has never seen before. Rukawa's lips were parted as he was desperately catching his breath. Sweat trickled down his body, shedding a new aura to its inviting smoothness. His heart did that crazy flip again. The one it always did when he was around Rukawa.

"Kaede…"

The boy being addressed smiled and closed his eyes as Sendoh ran his fingers gently down those faintly blushing cheeks. "I love you Kaede Rukawa." The Ryonan Ace breathed softly into Kaede's swollen lips.

"Akira...!" was all Rukawa could manage to say, as his lover resumed licking his skin, tasting his saccharine sweat, inhaling Kaede's divine scent…

"Mmm, Akira...!"

"Kaede..."

"_Akira! You baka! Wake up!"_

Sendoh gasped as Rukawa suddenly seemed to dissipate into a cloud of mist underneath him.

"Kaede...?"

Then all too soon, too rudely, he became aware of his bed, his own weight heavy against it, and his sister's dreadful roaring from somewhere behind the walls of his room, but sadly, tragically, not far enough away from him.

_Not again._ He groaned, "_Neechan_..." feeling stiff and aching in so many different places. "What is it?!"

"Get your sleepy ass off the bed, you have a visitor!"

Sendoh bitterly realizes that he has been sharing intimacies with his pillow. Drenched in sweat, out of breath and still very much "unresolved", he buries his head in the sheets, somewhat consoled by its placid softness, and the fact that his sister did not barge in on him, as she was so accustomed to.

"Who in the world could it be, so early in the morning?"

His sister merely snickers. "It's your boyfriend. Kaede Rukawa."

She somehow knew this would get his attention. Sendoh shot up, flung the door open and stared at his _neesan_ incredulously, who still had that smirk plastered on her face.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." He muttered groggily, embarrassment staining his cheeks. The pillow was very useful in hiding this.

"Whatever, you _hentai_." She quipped making her exit.

"We're just friends." He added to himself miserably.

"Yeah, whatever! Oh and Akira... remember to clean up & get dressed before you go down, ne?"

Sendoh sighed.

"Shit."

* * *

**Epilogue:**

At the Basketball Court…

Rukawa: Oi Akira!

Sendoh: ...

Rukawa: I win again. You're not putting up much of a fight today... You okay?

Sendoh: A-Aa. (still not himself)

Rukawa: (starting to dribble the basketball) You look like you just got laid...

Sendoh: H-How...?! Hey! No I-! (starts running after him) What the heck is that supposed to mean...?! (Shit.)

Rukawa: (sighs and shoots) Yare, yare.

And so… Sendoh Akira's secret was only between him and his pillow, _for now_… Well maybe his sister did barge in on him and already found him out... that he was hopelessly in love… not with his pillow... but with the hot boy from Shohoku...

**Tsuzuku...?** 8)

* * *

(Will there be an Act 2, only my baka muse knows...)

**End Notes:**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And I am really awful for not being able to reply sooner. I took quite a long leave from fic writing... Wow, to think I first wrote this 10 years ago! I'm surprised that after rereading it now, it wasn't half as bad as I remembered it to be... I was compelled to make some major revisions though, but keeping the original intact for comparison's sake, not that I expect anyone to read it.

I want a sequel too...! C'mon baka muse, gimme a sequel! :I Meh...

* * *

If you're forever an insane true blue SenRuSen fan girl like me, please support existing die-hard SenRuSen groups. Search for **TrueBlueSenRu** on **deviantART**and **SenRu Only & SenRu-PH** on **Facebook**. If there are any more SenRu groups you know about, please let me know. :3 *bows* Arigatou gozaimsu!


End file.
